


You Look Beautiful... Even in that Cat Sweater

by confetti_ina_coffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, Wal-Mart, thats not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetti_ina_coffin/pseuds/confetti_ina_coffin
Summary: “Hey, Keith.”“What?”Keith turned to face his friend, who was standing in the clothing section pointing at a shirt.  Said shirt had a decaying zombie on it, with a Christmas hat on.“Look.”“What is that?”“It's you.”“Wow.”





	You Look Beautiful... Even in that Cat Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> *First Day (Dec 13th): Playing in the snow
> 
> *Second Day (Dec 14th): Ugly sweaters
> 
> *Third Day (Dec 15th): Getting lost at the mall
> 
> *Fourth Day (Dec 16th): Baking cookies
> 
> *Fifth Day (Dec 17th): Cuddling by the fire
> 
> *Sixth Day (Dec 18th): Wrapping Presents
> 
> *Seventh Day (Dec 19th): Watching holiday specials on tv
> 
> *Eighth Day (Dec 20th): Kissing under the mistletoe
> 
> *Ninth Day (Dec 21st): Holiday party
> 
> *Tenth Day (Dec 22nd): Visiting relatives
> 
> *Eleventh Day (Dec 23rd): Decorating the tree
> 
> *Twelfth Day (Dec 24th): Christmas Eve

The Wal-Mart was large and busy, but it did little to stop Keith and Lance from their shopping.  The plan was to buy a few things for a party Allura and Shiro were hosting in a week.  The group of friends had split up all the things they would need to buy since they would feel bad if Allura and Shiro bought it all.  
  


Keith and Lance had more similar than different things on their lists, so they had agreed to shop together.  The rest of their friends weren't sure about the idea, but the two promised not to fight or cause trouble.

  


That promise was probably futile, though.

  


“Hey, Keith.”

  


“What?”

  


Keith turned to face his friend, who was standing in the clothing section pointing at a shirt.  Said shirt had a decaying zombie on it, with a Christmas hat on.

  


“Look.”

  


“What is that?”

  


“It's you.”

  


“ _ Wow _ .”

  


Lance laughed, and Keith just rolled his eyes, pushing the cart further down the aisle.  Lance jogged to catch up.  “Hey, wait, we need stuff back there!” he said, stopping the cart.  Keith raised a skeptical eyebrow.  “What would we need back there?” he asked.

  


Lance dug out the shopping list from his jacket pocket and looked it over, pointing to something at the top.  He showed it to Keith with a smirk.  “‘Ugly Christmas sweaters.’  Wal-mart has plenty,” he explained.  Keith took out his own list to look it over.

  


Lo and behold, “Ugly Christmas sweater” was one of the first things on the paper, written in Allura's loopy handwriting.  Everyone had to get their own sweater.  Keith sighed.  “Can we get it later?  I need to get cupcakes and soda, and I want to make sure I have money for that.  Sweaters aren't, like, mandatory, so.”

  


Lance gaped at him, hand on his chest in mock offense.  “‘Aren't  _ mandatory _ ?’  Keith, ugly Christmas sweaters are the backbone of our nation!” he exclaimed.  A family passing by gave them a look.  Keith wanted to flip them off.

  


“Even if they are mandatory, I don't want to blow all my money on something that I can only use once every year,” He said, continuing his stroll down the store.  Lance groaned.  “You have no Christmas spirit, I swear!”  Keith ignored him.

  


Lance sped up to catch up with the cart nonetheless.  “Okay, we’ll get everything we need on the list, and then come back and get the sweaters together!” he announced with wide arms, nearly knocking down a display of sugary cereal.  Keith chuckled.  “Okay, but you know you could just choose your own first and not be dragged around by me, right?” he said, tilting his head.  “I have to buy mostly food and shit, you have to buy, like, decor.”

  


Lance shrugged and smiled easily.  “It's more fun with you,” he said, looking forward.  Keith nodded and pretended his face wasn't heating up as badly as it was.   _ Ew, feelings, stop. _

  


The rest of the shopping trip was easy, the two boys getting everything on the list with more than a bit of shenanigan, but they weren't kicked out so mission accomplished.  The cart the two shared was nearly overflowing, and Keith's arms hurt from pushing it for so long, but he didn't say anything.  With renewed excitement, Lance led them to the clothing section to find their sweaters.

  


“You definitely need to get something that really encompasses your whole… aesthetic,” Lance said, gesturing to Keith.  The other rolled his eyes.  “It's Christmas sweaters, how ‘emo’ can they get?” he asked.  Lance tsked.  “Never underestimate Wal-mart, my friend,” he said.  Keith sighed.

  


Reaching the clothing section, Lance picked up the sweater he had pointed to before.  Keith immediately shook his head.  “It just reminds me of Plants Vs Zombies, there's no way I'm wearing that shit,” he said, and Lance put it back reluctantly.

  


The two began searching through the racks of clothes, pulling out things the other would find funny when Keith spotted a blue sweater with cat faces of various sized and bows with bells on it.  He laughed out loud and pulled it out to show Lance.  “This reminds me of grandma's,” he said, but Lance ignored him.

  


“It's perfect,” he whispered, reaching towards the shirt.  Keith pulled it away immediately.  “Ah, no way!  This shit is disgusting,” he said, putting back on the rack, but Lance stopped him.  “That's the point dumbass!  How much is it?”

  


Keith sighed and crossed his arms.  “Are you seriously gonna buy that?” he asked, to which Lance nodded furiously, digging out the price tag.  “Forty bucks,” he stated.  Keith shook his head.  “That's expensive, are you seriously getting it?” he asked, reaching for the price tag himself.  Lance shrugged.  “Depends if I find something better for cheaper,” he said.  “Until I do..” he tossed the sweater into the cart like he would a basketball.

  


Turning back to Keith, Lance smiled.  “Now we have to get you one, Mullet!”  The black haired teen went to slap him, but Lance ducked away.  “It's not a mullet, it's just long hair,” he defended.  Lance scoffed, looking through the racks again, but didn't reply.  Keith turned to the racks as well.

  


The two searched in silence again, actually looking this time rather than messing around, until Lance gasped loudly.  Keith turned to him, ready to ask what had happened, but the brunette fell into a fit of laughs before he could, holding a red sweater in his hands.  Keith tilted his head in confusion and waited for Lance to hand him the shirt, and he couldn't help but grin at it.

  


The picture on the sweater was of a T Rex in a sweater, but the sleeves hanging off his small arms. Behind it was the usual snowflake and star Lance wiped a tear away.  “You have to get that, oh my god!” he said and laughed again.  Keith considered the price tag.  “Fifteen-fifty.  Not bad..” he murmured, glancing at Lance again.

  


Said teen was grinning wildly at him, eyes bright and chest heaving from laughing so hard.  Keith felt himself flushing and looked back down at the sweater.  “I'll consider it,” he decided, throwing it into the cart.  Lance cheered.

  


Keith ignored his friend and search for more Christmas sweaters.  He wasn't against the one with the T Rex; he really liked it.  But the one Lance was buying was more money than Keith wanted him to be spending.  Especially on something so useless.  So Keith looked a little more.

  


Lance had gotten bored though, and started looking through the cart at the stuff they were buying, and completely messing up Keith’s sorting system but it's whatever.  At least he wasn't getting them kicked out.  He also wasn't starting a fight with Keith, which was always good.

  


“Keeiiithh,” he groaned eventually and said teen flinched at the sudden noise behind him.  “What is it Lance?” he answered, turning around.  

  


“I'm bored!  We have everything, can we just go?” he said, leaning forward to gesture at the cart.  Keith made a face, contemplating the other, cheaper sweaters on the rack.

  


“Why are you even looking?  Your sweater is freaking amazing, and super cheap!” Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands up.  Keith sighed heavily.

  


“I'm looking for a sweater for you, dumbass,” he said turning around to face his friend again.  Lance raised an eyebrow, not believing him.  Keith crossed his arms.  “I'm not letting you spend forty dollars on that shitty sweater,” he said.  Lance gasped.

  


“That sweater is a work of art!” he shouted.  “Also, watch your language!  There are fucking kids around!”

  


Said child looked horrified before an equally disgusted mother dragged away.  Keith tried not to smile, wanting to be serious.

  


“Seriously Lance?  You’ll still need money for the drive to your families, and I know for a fact you went all out of presents because you do every year.  You're not spending so much on a sweater,” he finalized.  Lance huffed but dragged the sweater out of the cart anyway.

  


Keith took it from him and hung it back on the shelf, the bells decorating it chiming all the while making Keith want to run it over.  He nodded firmly seeing back up on the racks.

  


“Okay Lance, time to find something even better,” he said and Lance nodded reluctantly.

  


After another twenty minutes of searching and a dozen complaints about aching feet, Lance settled on a navy blue sweater with the words “JOLLY AF” written in large letters on the front, along with smaller reindeers and trees as per the aesthetic.  Keith laughed his ass off when Lance held it up to himself to measure size, but that was mostly because it was obviously way too big for him.

  


Lance had seemed satisfied but still looked for longingly at the cat-and-ball one hanging up where Keith had put it.  The check out was successful, if not a little messy because of Lance messing up the cart earlier.

  


***

  


It was the day of Allura’s and Shiro’s famed Christmas party and everyone’s hands held gifts for each other.  Keith himself held relatively small gifts except one, which he had in a big flat box he had been especially careful wrapping.  Keith’s pockets were also forty dollars lighter, but he tried not to think too much about it.

  


Everyone set down their gifts on the table set out and went about the party habits.  

  


When it was time for everyone to open their present, they all sat on the ground in a circle and went around.

  


Allura had of course gone first, and then Shiro, Coran, Hunk, Lance, Keith, Pidge, and then Matt.

  


At Lance’s turn, Coran handed him all the presents with his name on the tag.  The teen declared he would end with the biggest one, Keith's present, though he didn't know that.

  


Everyone had agreed to not put their name on the gifts they were giving, as a sort of Secret Santa, and at the end, they could all guess who gave what.

  


Each gift everyone had gotten was easy to guess who it was from.  Shiro had given a heartfelt gift that was simple and special, Allura had given something they asked for, Hunk had given an expensive heartfelt gift that everyone felt bad taking even though he insisted it was fine, Pidge and Matt had teamed up and gotten a two-part gag-gift for everyone, Coran had gotten something random but useful, Lance had gotten everyone beauty masks or nail polish or something of the like, and Keith had gotten everyone gift cards to their favorite store.

  


Everyone… excluding Lance, that is.

  


When he finally reached for the last gift, he turned to Keith with an eyebrow raised, since he hadn't gotten his gift card that everyone else had gotten.  Keith just shrugged and tried to pretend he wasn't flushing.

  


As soon as Lance had picked up the box and set it on his lap though, the sweater inside jingled and he froze.  Everyone looked to Keith with varying degrees of confusion or knowing looks, but he ignored them in order of watching Lance open his gift.

  


When he did finally bring out the sweater with the cats and jingle bells, he laughed with a big smile on his face.  Everyone else groaned, but it was good-natured.

  


Lance put the sweater down carefully and practically tackled Keith into a hug, thanking him for the sweater.

  


“I thought it was too expensive though?” he asked.  Keith shrugged again, turning away.  “I went back the other day, and it was on sale,” he lied easily.  Lance laughed and nudged him when Coran brought over his gifts.

  


Afterwards, everyone had gotten hot chocolate and sat in front of the TV to watch lame Christmas specials, bundled up in sweaters and blankets.  

  


Lance had sat directly next to Keith on the couch, leaning on his ever so slightly.  Keith leaned back and tried to push down the butterflies in his stomach.

  


The movies and shows on TV were cringy, as to be expected, but they all had fun and enjoyed each other's company.  Keith especially knew he didn't need the hot chocolate or blankets to keep warm, with Lance by his side, but it made the memory soft and homey.  

  


Keith couldn't stop smiling the entire night.  Maybe ugly sweaters weren't all that bad...

**Author's Note:**

> *First Day (Dec 13th): Playing in the snow
> 
> *Second Day (Dec 14th): Ugly sweaters
> 
> *Third Day (Dec 15th): Getting lost at the mall
> 
> *Fourth Day (Dec 16th): Baking cookies
> 
> *Fifth Day (Dec 17th): Cuddling by the fire
> 
> *Sixth Day (Dec 18th): Wrapping Presents
> 
> *Seventh Day (Dec 19th): Watching holiday specials on tv
> 
> *Eighth Day (Dec 20th): Kissing under the mistletoe
> 
> *Ninth Day (Dec 21st): Holiday party
> 
> *Tenth Day (Dec 22nd): Visiting relatives
> 
> *Eleventh Day (Dec 23rd): Decorating the tree
> 
> *Twelfth Day (Dec 24th): Christmas Eve
> 
> As said before, I will do all of these. I'm finishing up day four now and school is kicking my ass so... I'm sorry. But yeah! Look forward to tomorrow I guess


End file.
